Just because
by Askanarq
Summary: drabbles. NejiHina and Sasusaku themed. Peace: She opened her arms, it was a free fall and the ground was becoming nearer, yet she did not budge
1. Lipstick

**#66 Lipstick **

He looked down at her, the trail of blood from her mouth as she coughed once more, flinching from pain. He grabbed her chin roughly and he knew it hurt, but couldn't help smearing the blood on her lips with his thumb, making her cringe and he knew it hurt.

What a lovely shade of red.

What a contrast against her perfect pale skin.

She squirmed beneath his touch and he wanted to make it hurt _more_…

He tasted metallic and the green tea she had earlier, he tasted her tears and the moan that hided in her throat.

"Neji-nii-san…"

Because in the end it was her who always hurt him.


	2. Last dance

**#36 Last dance**

"_Fighting is like dancing_" someone had said once, she had never understood.

But now...

As she stands up once more, as she looks into his colourless orbs, she realizes.

_Dancing it's not about the music..._

So Hinata takes her fighting stance, so she attacks one last time because now she knows.

_Fighting it's not about the moves..._

And she smiles when he grins maniacally as her blood splatters, because now she knows.

_What dancing is all about._

* * *

heheh, I kinda like this one. I do not own Naruto ppl.


	3. Sunrise

**#13 Sunrise**

She opened her eyes, it was dark.  
She sighed, another day.  
She got dressed, another practice.  
She ran out of the house, another delay.  
She bowed to them, another apology.

She did it wrong, another try.  
She was too slow, another wound.  
She wasn't enough, another tear.  
She worked and she struggled, another hour that passes by.  
She looked up, another sunrise.

And she smiles because she has another chance to look at him.

* * *

that if I own naruto you ask, as a matter of fact, I do, I just lost the copyright papers in a poker game. Blah, this doesnt have any blood on it! geez :d, I want pain dammit:3  



	4. Horror

**#6 Horror **

The girl ran, screaming for help desperately, but it was Hinata who wanted to scream, it was her who was stuck were she was, unable to move, frozen by fear. Trying to hide in plain sight, do some use of those ninja skills.

The man appeared behind the girl, so close to Hinata and yet he seemed to look right trough her, wasn't she interesting enough even for a madman? She wanted to breathe, she wanted to run, get up and leave or at least look away and pretend it wasn't important.

The man lifted up his bloody axe and she knew the end was coming, she knew as her heart raced that it was all over for the girl and that she was probably next. She felt the tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. _Oh god…_

A warm hand gripped hers and she gave a small yelp of surprise. Startled that she had given herself away, she looked up to see him staring intently at her with a worried frown.

"Are you all right?"

The girl screamed one last time and Hinata buried her face in Neji's chest, trying to block the gushing and gargling sounds. With an annoyed sigh he shifted to rest his uncomfortable arm over her shoulder.

"I'll never understand why you like horror movies…" he muttered rolling his eyes.

A soft blush crossed her cheeks in guilt as she quietly inhaled the scent of his shirt.

Two rows back Sakura smirked.

* * *

Because everybody knows the real reason behind horror movies :3 


	5. Inevitable

**#20 Inevitable**

Vengeance is harsh, but when you come home one night to find your whole family slaughtered, it becomes inevitable.

As a matter of fact a lot of things do become inevitable.

Feeling colder day after day.

Waking up earlier because the nightmares don't let you sleep.

Shutting yourself from others because you can't stand their happiness.

Losing yourself in the wrong path because the hate clouds your sight.

To look down to find her pretty aqua eyes widen in surprise when they see you and realize you've missed the way she whispers your name.

To smile because you've grown to love her _is inevitable_.

* * *

Dunno, sasusaku there, couldn't come up with anything. 


	6. Pills

**#48 Pills**

She walks through the empty apartment to the bathroom as she does every night. They don't know it, but for her it makes it right.

She looks at herself in the mirror and a pale, pink haired girl looks back at her. She's got bags under her eyes and no color on her lips, nothing that makeup and lipstick can't hide.

She opens the tap. She washes her face. The cold water chills her bones and she won't admit that she likes it. She opens her cabinet and takes out a small bottle. She wavers as she always does, knowing its wrong, knowing she'll do it nowadays. That much she is broken.

He appears in the door frame with a smirk on his lips, his long black hair hiding his eyes. He's the only one that knows, but he doesn't care, she thinks coldly as she swallows them. Why would he?

He pulls her roughly and kisses her deeply, the bitter taste still in her mouth. The bottle is discarded when he unbuttons her shirt, but she knows she'll need them again, the next time he pays her a visit.

* * *

yeah, some sasusaku 


	7. First kiss

**#64 First kiss**

She's trembling when he pulls apart. He laughs nervously and looks away. She blushes darkly and lowers her head, the words stuck in her throat.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asks in a soft voice, his hand gentle against her own.

And she thinks about those nights, the nights when she goes to bed earlier, the nights when her pulse quickens as the door opens. And she thinks about his demanding lips on her own, his rough hands over her skin and the furious thrusting of his body. And she thinks about the moans that emerge beneath his touch, his panting and the warmness when he falls next to her.

And she thinks about his cold eyes and cruel smirk as he leaves her bedroom at dawn. When guilt joins her bed after he's gone and she's left alone, crying herself to sleep.

"Yes." She smiles at him and buries her face into his chest, hiding the pained expression from her boyfriend. Don't worry Naruto, one day I won't lie to you anymore.

* * *

Well, I wrote it as naruhina/nejihina, but you can take it as narusaku/sasusaku if you wanna. Poor Naruto, 


	8. Inevitable take2

**#20 Inevitable **(take2)**  
**

It was inevitable.

When he had come of age, he had been given the control over her safety.  
He had always hated her, so why not kill her?

When she had come of age, she had been given the key to his cage.  
She had always feared him, but why let him?

He had crept into her room one night, but she was ready, had been since she was twelve. He attacked, she defended. Kunais were thrown, blood was drawn. He had taken her chin; he had pushed her against the wall. In the night he whispered how he was slowly going to kill her until she begged for death, no matter what it took to break her.

She had laughed then, her eyes cold as she smiled bitterly, her cold eyes a mirror of his own fury and hatred.

"I am already broken."

That's when he crashed his mouth against hers. That's when her hands started untying his sash. That's when everything went to hell.

Inevitable, really.

* * *

I know I know, I already did this prompt but I couldn't help it. I just love scarredforlife!Hinata 


	9. Peace

**Peace **

She was running. It had been a while now and her limbs were beginning to grow heavy.  
Her footsteps became slower, her breath more elaborate.  
Her shoulder blades were burning from friction but she couldn't stop.

She wasn't going to stop.

Period.

Jumping from one branch to the other she had no direction in mind. Her heart beat faster. The rustle behind her growing louder, growing closer.

Then she was falling.

She felt it before she realized it.  
The pain in her ankle, the seconds of surprise.  
The void, the pull of gravity as she fell backwards.  
Twigs pulling on her clothes, scratching her skin.

The trees grew above her, the sky further from her. She closed her eyes, the wind on her face. For a fraction of second she had been floating, suspended in the air.

Peace.

She opened her arms.  
It was a free fall and the ground was becoming nearer.  
Yet, she did not budge.

A soft smile of contempt graced her features.

She landed with a soft thud, the impact a little harsh on her tired muscles. She gasped slightly.

"You run, you fight, you struggle to survive…"  
A voice comes from the darkness.  
"And yet, make no move to stop that fall…"   
Imperative. Worried. Demanding.  
"Why...?"

His voice.

Silence.

Why he asks, and she tries to rise, but she's tired now and her body won't have it, so she doesn't move. The reason comes in a whisper as she falls unconscious.

"Because I knew you would catch me."

* * *

Ahhh, this had been sitting on my desktop for a while now, bear in mind that no matter how I place the sentences, this is not a poem. I just like the pause it gives. with Neji/Hina in mind 


	10. Love

**Love**

Do you love your husband?

They had asked so many times and she wondered,

What was love anyways?

Love is not lying in the grass and cuddling under the stars  
Love are not roses or chocolate boxes

Love is after fifteen years of marriage,  
of sleeping with a kunai under your bed.  
After fifteen years of staring at his resting form after sex,  
wondering if she would ever do it.

Love is when after fifteen years of doubting,  
one night, you discard that kunai.  
Not because you'll never kill him  
but because you don't know what you'll ever do without him.

* * *

More evil!Neji/scarred!Hina 0w0 


End file.
